


Lava lol

by reddiecorn



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28574061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddiecorn/pseuds/reddiecorn
Summary: Tommy gets cornered by Tubbo in the nether. (Takes place before the end of L’Manburg)
Kudos: 2





	Lava lol

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this fic is really badly written, so I’m begging you to check out my other stuff because this fic is just painful to read :(

Tommy looked over at his best friend, who was starting to seem like he might not be his friend after all. 

At least, not anymore.

He could see the burning fire behind Tubbo’s eyes. The flames were drawing him in, burning him alive.

Tommy took a step closer.

“Stay there.” Tubbo drew out his sword, letting it shine in the sunlight.

“Tubbo, come on, you don’t want to do this-“

“Please, don’t make this harder than it already is, Tommy. Just stay quiet and-“

“But I’m never quiet Tubbo.”

His friend didn’t respond, he simply sighed, raising him sword.

Tubbo took a single step closer to Tommy, who didn’t seem to react.

“Well?”

“Huh?” 

“Do you have any last words, Tommy?”

“Yeah, a few.” He shrugged. He was acting like it went a big deal.

_What are you up to, Tommy?_

“Well, say them now, because you won’t get another chance.”

“I mean I kinda doubt that-“

“Tommy.” Tubbo growled. His patience was really starting to run thin.

Tommy raised his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay jeez.”

Tommy glanced at the bubbling lava far underneath them, and smirked.

“Well, Tubbo. I know you’re doing this because Dream told you to and-“

“Just get to the point.”

“Fine. You’re so impatient today. Point is, don’t miss me too much.” He waved, before taking a step back over the cliff.

Tubbo reached out his arm, seeing the boy fall closer and closer into the lava.

When he saw the boy get shot, he laughed a little to himself. _so that’s what it was. Even so, it was a pretty reckless plan...”_

_——————_

_“Owwww. Technoblade you’re such an asshole.”_

_“Shut up I’m trying to help you right now.”_

_Tommy yelped as he felt the arrow being pulled out of his shoulder._

_Technoblade seemed to observe the arrow for a moment, probably looking for any salvageable potion._

_“Tommy you used all of the fire resistance! I cant even make half a potion with the amount left!”_

_“Sorry, but it was your idea, bitch!”_

_—————-_


End file.
